Outer Persephone
Outer Persephone (also called Lamb in the messages tab of the help menu, Persephone Outer on the save menu, and simply Persephone on its loading screen) is the eighth level of BioShock 2, which takes place in the outermost area of the Persephone Correctional Facility. History Before the events of the Rapture Civil War, Sofia Lamb had seized control over all of Persephone. She, and the followers she had gained among the prison population, waited for the violent conflict in the city above to die down. Lamb eventually used the prison as her staging grounds to begin quietly reinserting her influence in the rest of the city. She set up an office in the outer part of Persephone from which she broadcast her public address announcements. Later, as she began her plans for the transformation of her daughter, Eleanor, Lamb had a quarantine room set up for her there. ''BioShock 2'' After getting Gil Alexander's genetic key, and triggering the opening of the entrance at a false Oxy-Fill station, Subject Delta enters a hidden elevator which takes him down to the confines of Outer Persephone. His objective is to finally reach Eleanor Lamb. Security Checkpoint A After stepping out of the elevator, Delta passes through the vestibule and arrives at Security Checkpoint A. This was originally where Inmates were first checked in to the Facility. But like much of Rapture, this area is falling apart. The gurney are strewn around the inmate checkpoint and the space is covered in barnacles while old prisoner files and documents still laying around the front desk. From this small area, a long tunnel brought the inmates over the abyss and to the main building. While traversing the winding glass tunnel leading to the austere edifice of the detention facility, Eleanor contacts Delta with a desperate cry for help. Examination Rooms Here, Inmates received their first check up before being brought to the main prison facilities. Originally the Examination rooms spanned over three corridors, but because of the extreme state of decay, two of them have collapsed. After Delta is captured by Lamb, he is left restrained in the only room still in a suitable condition, and from here, he is able to control a Little Sister, seeing the world through her eyes as a beautiful world of grandeur. Atrium This served as the main vantage point of Outer Persephone and its Control Room, allowing access to Lamb's Office, the Quarantine Room, and the bulkhead to Inner Persephone. The atrium is eerily dark, being lit by just a few candles and four large tubes that appear to be transporting large quantities of ADAM. When Delta first enters the Atrium he is set upon by two Big Sisters. Once he attempts to enter Quarantine, he is suddenly halted as Sofia Lamb keeps the other door in front of him shut, while she speaks of Eleanor taking every action of the protagonist as "Gospel", until she finally says "Forgive me." She then proceeds to grab the pillow from below a sleeping Eleanor Lamb, and smothers her with it until her heart stops long enough for Delta's bond with her to be broken completely. When he returns as a Little Sister, the hall is beautifully decorated, with a lily pond, white drapery, and a golden statue of a Big Daddy. Office of Sofia Lamb From here, Lamb has been controlling Rapture, watching Delta, and speaking to her followers. Through a Little Sister's point of view, the office is as beautiful as the rest of the world, with a large library of books, a collection of flowers and a large view of a golden city. In reality, the office is a surprising mess, with books thrown around the room and even a blood splatter on the floor. While here, Delta will need to switch off the locking system to open their cells. Cell Blocks Before prisoners could receive therapy with Dr. Lamb, they were kept in the cells here. Since Lamb has taken over Persephone, the cells have been used for storage of Big Daddy and Sister suit parts. Common Hall This is the central area of the Cell Blocks where loyal members of the Rapture Family gather together. As a Little Sister, it's hard to see the hall's true condition, but it's unlikely in any better state than the rest of the facility. Masked men and women admire posters of Little Sister propaganda, and a statue of Delta's confrontation with Gilbert Alexander. The gate at the back is locked, but a door to the left leads to rest of the Cell Blocks. Most of the cells are empty of any prisoners, save for one who makes an attempt to grab the Little Sister Delta is controlling. Delta will have to pass through this area to find the gloves, body suit, and helmet of Eleanor's Big Sister suit, and will also pass by statues of his confrontations with Stanley Poole and Grace Holloway. The cells also contain some "angels" the player can harvest ADAM from. (40 ADAM per "angel.") Once all the pieces have been collected, the gate back to the Common Hall will open and Delta can return to Eleanor. Quarantine Room Eleanor's cell appears how any little girl would want to see a bedroom, full of toys and with soft furniture and pink wallpaper. Upon awakening and donning her suit Eleanor will either rescue the Little Sister or harvests her (depending on the player's choices to save or harvest earlier in the game), thereby transferring Delta's consciousness back to his true body. Once Delta reawakens in the Examination Rooms, he sees Eleanor in her new Big Sister suit kill two Brute Splicers and cut Delta out of his restraints. Then Eleanor gives Delta a special Plasmid called Summon Eleanor so that she can be called into battle when necessary. Delta leaves the room with Eleanor and goes through a barrage of Splicers to reach the atrium into Inner Persephone. Map Outer_Persephone/L1_extra|Level One Outer_Persephone/L1|Level One (Original) New Discoveries Single Use Events *There is one Power to the People station. **In the room following the long glass tunnel. *There are 3 ADAM bodies. Since the player cannot adopt Little Sisters in this level, the corpses are instead harvested directly while the player is in control of a Little Sister. Unlike previous occasions, Splicers will not attack the Little Sister while doing so. As these are simple, scripted events activated by the player with a single "Use" command, they are not formally considered as proper gathers by the game, with no icons on the Pause Menu to signify their status, nor do they factor in to any gathering-related achievements. New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Summon Eleanor Audio Diaries #Augustus Sinclair - Selling Ryan Short - The first medical/scientific room you come across on your right (after walking down the long hall), it is in between a Little Sister vent and a large microscope machine on the floor. #Eleanor Lamb - Behind Mother's Back - Right next to a Big Sister helmet. #Eleanor Lamb - Blessing in Disguise - In front (to the left) of the big statue of Gilbert Alexander's fate. #Eleanor Lamb - Freeing Father - Hidden under Eleanor's bed in the Quarantine Chamber. #Sofia Lamb - Withholding Visitation - In Lamb's office, just past the switch. Gallery Concept Art and Models Outer_Persephone_Eden_Level_Navigation_Map.jpg|''An early level navigation map for Outer Persephone.'' PersephoneTVConcept.jpg|''Concept art for a television screen seen by the Little Sister.'' PersephoneFishTankConcept6.jpg|''Concept art for the ADAM tubes, seen as fish tanks by the Little Sister.'' PersephoneFishTankConcept.jpg PersephoneFishTankConcept2.jpg PersephoneFishTankConcept3.jpg PersephoneFishTankConcept4.jpg PersephoneFishTankConcept5.jpg DecoRosie Multiview.png|''The model of the Deco-Rosie statue.'' Quiet.jpg Signs1 Chef.png UpsideDownHouse Graffiti diffuse.png Statues Projection_Stanley.jpg|''Stanley's projection.'' Stanley statue save.png|''Delta saving Stanley Poole.'' Stanley statue kill.png|''Delta killing Stanley.'' Projection_Gracie.jpg|''Grace's projection.'' Grace statue save.png|''Delta saves Grace.'' Grace statue kill.png|''Delta prepares to strike Grace.'' Projection_Gilbert.jpg|''Gilbert's projection.'' Gilbert statue save.png|''Delta saves Gil from'' Alex the Great. Gilbert statue kill.png|''Delta kills'' Alex the Great. In-Game Images Big sister suit.png|''Big Sister body armor in Persephone.'' helmetouterpers.jpg|''Big Sister helmet in Persephone.'' gauntletsouterpers.jpg|''Big Sister weapons in Persephone.'' xaUoL9.png|''The gift that appears after Delta is revived.'' Through a Little Sister's eyes Outer Persephone atrium idealized.jpeg|''Outer Persephone through the eyes of a Little Sister.'' 8850_screenshots_2013-02-16_00014.jpg|''The Little Sister's view of a group of Splicers.'' Little Sister's Rapture.jpg|''The abyss, seen by the Little Sisters as a shining city.'' Dress.jpg|''The Big Sister body suit, seen as a ballroom dress.'' Tiara.jpg|''The Big Sister helmet, seen as a stylish tiara.'' Gloves.jpg|''The Big Sister gauntlets, seen as a pair of gloves.'' Behind the Scenes *The song playing on the Persephone Outer loading screen is "Daddy, Won't You Please Come Home?" by Annette Hanshaw. *When Delta returns to Sofia's office after finding all pieces of the Big Sister suit and gets a glimpse of the true appearance of the room, the lever used to unlock the cells is missing. This is likely an oversight. *When Subject Delta wakes up from the forced coma, he is strapped to a gurney facing the wall with the televisions and the Little Sister vent. When he is restored to his body by Eleanor, he is turned around facing the doorway. This may be because he is strapped to a swivel-table. *According to unused radio messages,Unused Radio Messages: Outer Persephone the red fluid flowing in the vertical tubes contains the city's ADAM reserves. Delta would have taken the master key from Eleanor to absorb the city's ADAM and forestall death. *Looking in the Quarantine Room, it's possible to see what looks like a pair of glass doors near the back. Although the darkness inside makes it difficult to see, the object looks very much like a Vita-Chamber. *Outer Persephone was originally intended as a gossamer-draped "Eden" envisioned by Sofia Lamb. When she took over Persephone, she intended a communal atmosphere, but went to the extreme with the soft and friendly design to a point where it became "terrifying and single-minded". Concept art shows library reading rooms, a dining hall, abstract marble sculptures, and a sewing area to create the drapes.Deco Devolution - Big Daddies p. 100-103 **However, this was re-tweaked as the euphemized Rapture utopia envisioned by Little Sisters. *The Deco-Rosie statue seen by the Little Sister in the Atrium is meant as an idealized version of the Big Daddy as the proverbial "knight in shining armor and a "perfect thing".Deco Devolution - Big Daddies p. 58 The model appears as a functional Big Daddy named the Lancer in Minerva's Den. **Developer Steve Gaynor commented: "The golden version you saw in BioShock 2 was the 'ideal, perfect' version of a Big Daddy that the Little Sisters envision; the version that you'll meet in Minerva's Den is how they appeared in actuality: grimy and dangerous, like the rest of Rapture."Steve Gaynor on the 2K forumsThis model would later appear as the Lancer, a fully functional Big Daddy type in the Minerva's Den DLC. **Eleanor was intended to have her own vision of the perfect Big Daddy "tall and ornate with a lot of long, vertical forms". Unfortunately, it was never modeled and put into the game. Gold big daddy concept.png|''Concept Art for the Deco-Rosie, as seen by Little Sisters.'' LancerConcepts2.jpg|''Alternate Deco Daddy model.'' CONCEPT Daddy.jpg|''The Father as a Superhero.'' References it:Esterno della Persefone Category:Outer Persephone Category:BioShock 2 Locations Category:Walkthroughs